Forever Is A Long Way Away
by katiekat784
Summary: What if everyone had a soulmate? What if there was a countdown until you met the person you were destined to be with?
1. Just The Start

Just The Start

Cat never liked being placed in a situation where she was able to be controlled, never liked others telling her what to do, who to be. She had her own mind, her own way of doing things and no one could tell her otherwise. This led to many disputes with people over the years, her mother being one of the ever present and persistent people pushing her. She and her mother had very different opinions on what they wanted her life to be. Her mother always wanted her to settle down with a doctor or lawyer, get married and raise the kids with her soulmates. Cat on the other hand and much different plans. It was no secret that she grew up privileged, she went the best schools, lived in a fancy neighborhood, had the latest things. But she was always grateful for it. She saw what having everything could do to a person and she never wanted to become like them. So, she worked hard, harder than she probably should have but she worked and worked until she got to the top. Anything she did, she did it until she was the best. She put blood, sweat, and tears into excelling because if she couldn't control who her soulmate was, she sure as hell could control what she did with the rest of her life. And she wasn't going to sit around and wait for the seconds on that stupid clock to tick down until she did something with her life. She heard the stories of many generations ago, the people who were able to choose their soulmates, the people they loved. And she wanted that.

34:146:21:19:43

When she was sixteen, she covered her wrist. The little black numbers that counted down the years until she would meet the person she was destined to be with were just a nuisance, she would damn well choose who she fell in love with. At that point in her life, she was envious of the unpromised, as they were called. The lucky few that were born without numbers counting down to the last second. As the years went on, she tried her damn hardest to forget about it, about the stupid clock that controlled her fate. She tried to ignore it and it worked, most of the time. When it got too much for her, when she could no longer just survive with being alone, because after a while the loneliness got to her, she dated. Then Adam's father came into the picture and she wanted him to be the one but she refused to look. And when it turned out that he wasn't, she wasn't too surprised. Adam was a blessing and she loved him more than she thought she could love anyone. But she was on the fast track for a once in a lifetime opportunity and at some point, she found that she had inadvertently put her career in front of him. By the time she realized it, it was too late and the damage had already been done. So, like the inevitable countdown, she shoved her feelings into a box and focused on her career. Eventually, she met Carter's father and she was in love. She even married and had a beautiful child with him. And unlike what happened with Adam, she made sure that Carter knew that she loved him. Even when she and Steve weren't together anymore, even when he left them. She vowed to never make the same mistake twice and she'd die before letting go of the most precious thing in her life. Steve wasn't the one, he couldn't have been because he left them for a twenty something-year-old model that he claimed was his soulmate. She knew because one night, shortly after they had divorced she had convinced herself that h really did meet her. Because that couldn't have been it. She couldn't have waited her whole life for that. And after drowning her sorrows in many glasses of Whiskey, she looked at her wrist. For the first time since she was sixteen and she saw the numbers counting down.

07:238:13:52:09

She regretted it immediately because she knew. She could deny and scoff all she wanted but deep down, she knew that it was going to gnaw at her for the next seven years. She cursed herself for weeks after that. And then she did what she knew best, she threw herself into her work. Seven years went by and she almost forgot that it was soon time. She did forget the day and she was grateful. But there was a small part of her that was curious, it was in the pit of her stomach and something she fought really hard to ignore. She was building her empire and taking care of a child, she didn't have time to worry about her love life. She when a knock at her door signaled another applicant, she signaled for her to come in, completely unaware of what was to come.

00:000:00:00:06


	2. Beginnings

Beginnings

Kara always loved trying new things, even when she was on Krypton. She was always fascinated and wanted to learn new skills, meet new people. When she was sent to earth, she was terrified and heartbroken because she knew that her life there, everything she ever loved was gone, over. It was the first time she realized that beginnings weren't necessarily a good thing. She had some prior knowledge about earth and the things that happened there but it wasn't the same. She arrived too late, Kal-El was all grown up, her mission was over before she even had the chance to start it. She was alone, scared and so confused. She was a kid and he was grown up, it wasn't supposed to be like that. She was supposed be the one taking care of him. The Danvers took her in and she was grateful but she was sad. It wasn't how she was supposed to start her journey on earth. And it was a journey. She never realized how difficult it would be, starting over. Beginning's always seemed so fun and interesting back on Krypton. Learning how something worked or reading a book for the first time, starting a project, making a new friend. They were fun, they were nice, they came naturally to her. But she was no longer on Krypton anymore and everything was foreign to her, everything was new to her. And it was too much, too fast. Her whole world was gone, her friends, her family, her culture died and she was alone. Years later she would recognize that the girl from Krypton also died, she died the second she crashed on earth. That part of her life was over, the memories hurt too much to relive but that's all she seemed to be able to do at the time. And suddenly beginnings were awful but they were a necessity.

Shortly after Kara arrived she noticed it. Everyone had numbers on their wrists that seemed to be counting down. Eliza and Jeramiah's had stopped but Alex's was still counting. She had asked Alex about it one day, they were watching a movie on the couch. She had felt her sister's heart speed up and cheeks flush. It was then when Kara realized that once again, no matter how hard she studied there was always going to be things about earth that surprised her. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that Krypton had something like that too. While there was no countdown, people on Krypton were aware when they met the one they'd spend the rest of their life with. There was a small mark on her hipbone, to the average eye it looked like a birthmark. But Kara knew what it really was, a sign. People on Krypton got the mark on different parts of their body but it all meant the same thing. When a person met their soulmate, the mark glowed. The time varied but Kara knew that when she would meet her other half, she would feel it. She never thought about it on Krypton, it wasn't what an eleven year old thought about. She didn't think much of it until she was seventeen and had just been dumped by her first boyfriend. It was the when she realized that she would never get the chance to met her soulmate. She'd never get to know the one person who she was meant for, the one person was meant for her. It was yet another thing she lost when her world was destroyed. It seemed like such a stupid thing to long for, her planet was destroyed and she was upset because she'd never get the chance to see her true love. She probably would've been able to get out of her mind except everyone's stupid countdowns were being shoved in her face everyday. Of course, she knew that it wasn't the case but some days it became too much for her. She was happy for people, she would smile when she saw two people realize that they had just met their one true love but she always felt a pang of sadness as well. But she tried to never let it get the best of her. She always tried to put on her sunny Danvers personality and live her life the best she could. And it worked, most days. Most days she was too busy to feel sorry for herself. She focused her energy on building relationships with her friends and family and her dreams. Just because she no longer had a soulmate didn't mean that she wasn't going to live her life. When Kara woke up that morning, her mind was focused on doing well in the interview, not on her soulmate. After all, she knew about the infamous Cat Grant's reputation with assistants but the woman was a legend in the media world and Kara knew that a chance to work for that woman was an amazing thing. But what was waiting on the other side of that door was something that Kara could've never seen coming.

 **AN Thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated :)**


End file.
